


【庆龙】《风中的最后一粒沙》

by beitingming



Category: w-inds. (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beitingming/pseuds/beitingming
Relationships: 庆龙





	【庆龙】《风中的最后一粒沙》

風中的最後一粒沙  
by: ivan

他確信那只是夢。

很久以來，他一直有著這麼一個夢，貫穿了他從很久開始的回憶。他總是在一個不知名的黑暗中，打開一扇象牙白的門，裡面是一間看得見綿綿山巒的木屋——從現實角度完全無法解釋的現象，比如明明如此的黑，但那扇門確確實實是象牙白。不過夢的產生本來就是沒有什麼邏輯不是嗎？

但是每次當他以為忘了這樣的景色後，又總是會在晚上夢見它們。

於是那樣的夢越來越長，夢中的景色越來越清晰。

他確信那是一間木屋，而且時間應該是夕陽西下。因為那陽光是如此的紅艷，但卻一點也沒有刺目的感覺，而且視線裡的一切都像是被暈了一層淡淡的緋紅，還就就是那長長的黑影——從木屋大大的陽台那邊拉到站立在門邊的自己的腳下。

那是三樣物體的影子，一排欄杆，一把吉他，一個人。

自然的，他將視線落在那個人身上。那只是一個背影，很久以來，在他的夢中總是只有這樣的背影。他沒有回過頭，他沒有向前走過。

在夢中的自己，總是坐在門邊，靠在木牆邊，這麼看著那個背影。

他一直在想那是誰。

那樣的夢在某一天，終於有了完整的故事。

他終於向他走了過去。

他和他都在成長，最初在夢中遇見時，他們都是小孩，而現在，都是少年了。只有陽台外的景色，幾年來都是綿綿的群山和蒼蒼的森林。還有就是那把吉他，一直靠在他陽台的一邊。

他的每一步，週遭的空氣都像是在產生著微妙的變化。

他站在他身後，他與他的距離只有短短的三十公分。

那個人回頭望了他，很美麗的笑容，雖然其實由於陽光的關係，他根本沒有能看清他的臉，但他能感覺到，那樣的溫暖。

這樣的時間靜止了一分二十秒，他不由自主地將手伸了上去。

“你……”

那個人只是笑了笑，很甜的，很純的。他覺得覊絆自己這麼長時間的那個面容即將清新。

然而突然間，那人像是身後產生了無數透明的泡泡，在紅色夕陽下泛著血一樣的光，漸漸的，越來越遠，越來越虛蒙……

“等！！”

他大叫道，想抓住那個人，但卻連泡泡，都是那麼不可觸摸。

沒落的神情在他秀美的面頰上深深刻下，伸在半空中的右手，孤獨地等待著茫茫的未知。

身邊的一切，在那個人消失的時候，也變得漸漸的模糊。

他跑過去，那是那個人的吉他。

而當握著它的時候，手中的一切變成了冰冷的細紗。沙從指縫瀉下，輕輕的聲音，柔柔的觸感。

最後留在手中的，只剩下那一捧銀色的沙礫。

抬頭看著陽台外的景色，一望無際的銀色沙漠。

週遭的一切都成了明晃晃的細紗，在風吹過的時候，只留下他還愣愣地站在那裡。

貫穿了全部記憶的夢，到最後，只留下一片沙，一陣風，一個人。

“對不起，我遲到了！！”像是剛剛結束一場奔跑，慶太氣喘吁吁地道歉道“今天起晚了，真是對不起！！”

“還好，也不算遲到”一旁的中年人笑著拍拍他的肩膀“今天另外兩個隊友就要來了，我帶你去接他們。”

東京車站，一如既往的人潮洶湧。

遠遠地，看見兩個男孩走了過來。慶太依舊躲在一角，聽著他的音樂。

“早安！！”其中的一個對他大聲地打著招呼。

慶太抬頭看了過去，瞬間胸口陡然悸顫。那樣的笑容，就算是沒有清新地看見面容，也可以感受到的，那種激盪在心中的，最深刻的舒心與……感動。

“啊……早安。”他覺得這回答的聲音，似乎只有自己可以聽得見。

在結束那個夢的一百八十分鐘後，他又與夢中的那個人相遇了。

從此這個夢將真正貫穿他在將來可能的五千一百八十四萬分鐘的人生裡。

一如當初，如此之近，但又像是不可觸及。

他的感情，可以說出。而他的感情，他只能去感受。

二零零零年的某一天，橘慶太遇見了緒方龍一。

2004．1．15 The end


End file.
